In the Astral Planes (Birthright)
by Annakyirea
Summary: A few short stories about pairings between the female avatar and various Hoshidans in her Army. (All after the end of the game although some things are changed from the actual ending so possible spoiler!)
1. The Kid

_Hi, if you are reading this and have read my other stories - I'm not dead! :D_

 _Besides being busy with a new overnight job my laptop with my 90%+ finished stories is still at my father's house. I moved. Again._

 _So, until I have the free weekend to go get it... I hope my new stories serve as an apology! DX_

* * *

The Hoshidan sister's had gathered once again at night after bathing in their sister's private quarters in the Astral plain. She would normally see everyone one-on-one but they would regularly to talk together as sisters. Some days she would tell tales of her siblings from Nohr, or her sisters would tell tales of Takumi and Ryoma when they were children.

"You should hear some of the story Orochi has!" Hinoka was doubled over in laughter, "There was this one time-"

"S-stop... Takumi doesn't like it when we talk behind his back." Sakura was always the one to stop them from being needless gossips.

Seriea laughed, "She's right, it's late – Hayato will be back soon and he gets grumpy when we're together too late."

"You married a stick in the mud." The Pegasus knight ruffled her sister's undone hair, "I should go check on Mitama anyway."

"Oh, I was going to see how Caeldori was as well..."

She saw her sisters off before settling into a chair at her table, sighing she looked at the simple ring on her finger. Even after marrying Hayato he was very distant and as harsh as ever. Her love for him did not change, she still found him adorable but often even her neutral affection was brushed off rather rudely. Trying not to cry at her frustration she stood and threw her cloak on over her nightgown. The princess opened the door to find the wind blowing through the castle was cold and unforgiving that night.

As her hands rested on the railing before the railing by the stairs she looked at the sky wondering if the stars looked the same as those in Nohr. She had visited Elise's grave recently, even Xander's with only Camilla to accompany her. Even she asked about her husband, who had not even asked where she was going and where she had went when she returned. This hurt more than she realized to think about so she decided to go to bed.

Snuffing out the candles she climbed under the covers of her bed without even re-braiding her hair. Seriea heard the door open as Hayato seemed surprised she had gone to bed without him. One of the things she always did when able was wait up for him, as they would at least go to bed together. He sighed as he lit another candle and went to the table. She held in a sighed and curled deeper into her pillow that she started to hold.

"I know you're not asleep."

She didn't sit up, hearing a sigh and the chair move. "Just finish up, I sleep easier in the dark."

Hayato walked to her, reaching for her as she flinched at his presence, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little unwell," Sitting up she smiled as she always did, moving her hair from her face, "Nothing to worry about."

He let it go at that, not bothering to push the issue, "If you say so... but if you feel any more symptoms you should see a healer."

Seriea smiled telling him she would before going back to laying away from the fire. When the lights died out she heard him leave, surprised as he normally slept with her rather than in his quarters. Having woken from an upsetting dream she looked in the dark and found he was not beside her, so she cried. Sobs shook her shoulders as she let the pent up frustration and sadness fall. Dawn broke as she had finally dried her tears and she had lost a nights sleep over her husband.

The dragon princess went to a mirror and saw her eyes were not pleasant, and even her healing rod could not fix it. Not letting herself get distressed, she changed into her armor and grabbed her training sword. She went to the training grounds to see Caeldori already doing inventory on the weapons. The young woman greeted her but Seriea hid behind her unusually unkempt hair and went about swinging at the training dummy.

Hayato had personally set charms to each dummy to make them come to life so to speak. They could not inflict much harm but could dodge and block attacks. She felt even more upset being put against one of her husband's creations and almost as if it was himself she went all out on it. Her dragon stone held close to her neck under her collar on a pendant Azura had made specifically for her. She hadn't intended to destroy the dummy but in her anger she had used her claws and ripped it in half.

Of course Hayato would throw a fit at his charm being torn and she'd hear about it. This only made her feel more frustrated as she felt someone touch her shoulder she nearly took a swipe at them, but Caeldori had been prepared. She asked if she would like some tea and a talk. Seriea had become good friends with the hard working girl, and as Selkie went running by she saw the princess trying not to cry and thought she was hurt.

The fox girl found Kaden and Hayato enjoying a moment of peace climbing trees again. "Daddy!"

Kaden jumped down to greet his daughter who happily ran circles around him, "Heya Selkie -"

"Is Hayato up in the tree too?"

He was not usually ignored by his own child, so the young man leapt down beside the Kitsune pair, "Do you need me for something?"

"It's Seriea!"

His heart sank, "Is she all right?!"

"She was crying in the training field – she looked messy too!" Selkie did not stop explaining, "She went all RAWR and tore up a training dummy, she looked so cool!"

Hayato watched Selkie describe the situation, it looked like his wife had turned into a dragon and crushed a dummy he had enchanted. He assumed she was crying as she knew how hard he worked on the charms attacked to each one and would scold anyone who broke it. Sighing, he knew he couldn't be mad if she was so upset and said she'd be fine after a while. Selkie wasn't sure and said she'd go check on her before waving to her father.

"Are you sure you don't want to check on her?" Kaden leapt onto a branch and sat on it.

His friend shrugged, "She'll be fine, she always is."

"That's cold, I always check on Felicia when she cries."

Hayato glared at him making the Kitsune become quiet as he just wondered what was going on between the two.

Seriea sat in Caeldori's room as the young woman brushed her hair letting her drink the tea she prepared. The princess felt bad that she was doing this, but refusing her refusal Caeldori said she was comforting a friend. Selkie burst in not long after making sure the door was closed when ordered to do so.

"Are you crying because you broke the dummy?" She sat next to Seriea close to her to share warmth and comfort.

"N-no..."

"I told him!" Selkie puffed out her cheeks, "Hayato's a dummy!"

Resisting a laugh, Seriea listened as Caeldori shouted, "That's because he's insensitive!"

"Yeah that too!"

These two girls made the princess smile widely as they carefully insulted her husband trying to make her feel better. She defended him eventually, but finding her proof was a bit hidden in the weeds. Caeldori finished putting her hair up like normal with her ponytail on the side and as she was about to leave she sat her back down. Taking a trick she was taught by her mother she placed something cool over her eyes to reduce the swelling and had her lay on the bed.

"So, why did you go all ferocious on the dummy?" Selkie asked as she played with her own tail.

"It's obvious, she was mad at Hayato."

Seriea flinched as Caeldori hit the nail on the head, "I also had no sleep..."

"Another nightmare?"

Her sisters and these two along with Mitama and their husbands were the only one's to know of her reoccurring nightmares. Usually when she slept beside her husband, Seriea slept comfortably and even if she had a nightmare he did not stir at all. Every one was of the fight against her brother but instead of Elise being cut down it was Hayato protecting her. It terrified her when he was on the front lines, every time he fought he was at risk since like Orochi or Sakura he had minimal armor.

Caeldori stroked her hair as she lay on her bed, "Hey, it's already past, everything is all right."

Seriea sighed, sitting up as she took the cucumber away. "I just remember Xander protecting me from anything that made me unhappy when I was little..."

"You think this dream means something."

The dragon princess saw the sun going down and sighed at having wasted a day, she thanked them for the assistance and went to check on the facilities. Her brother Takumi was spending his free time working in the weapon shop, surprised to see her he gave her the books to look over without much conversation. The stores were each run by someone like normal, and she looked at the spring for ore finding Shigure had taken a turn there that day.

Once the sun set she decided to take her bath and put on her bathing suit in the hot spring before preparing to go in, she was sure the women's hour had begun and went in to find Hayato was alone. He heard the noise and looked to see her acting shy like anytime they managed to run into each other there. She silently ignored him and sighed as she sank into the water. He remained silent as long as she did, but she left first without a word just as she arrived.

Seriea slipped back into her room alone again, sighing as she sat on the bed after changing and leaned against the wall watching the fire. She did not like feeling insecure, Hayato was the only one who could make her feel that way, but she assumed that was a side effect of loving someone. Unfortunately it seemed like the only effect, not a side effect to her. Deciding she was wasting her time again, she went to her desk where she had laid out a map. There were still fights going on, people beginning wars and the like so she would go at the behest of her brother to quell them.

"There you are."

She looked up to see Hayato walk into her room, then she looked back at her map, "It is evening, where else would I be."

"I don't know, training I guess?"

Ignoring him, she looked over the map where she marked deep-realm portals still in use, "Kaze says he's due to see Midori soon..."

"Seriea." She looked up to see Hayato was standing the opposite of her desk now, "You can tell me that you broke the charm -"

"Oh good..." Her anger was finally about to snap, "Hayato not everything is about you!"

Without thinking she grabbed her shawl and began leaving the room but he caught her wrist. "Then why were you crying."

She watched his eyes, "I-I simply hurt myself training..."

"Seriea stop lying to me."

"I'm not-"

Hayato let go of her wrist instantly, "Fine, don't tell me then."

"Gods, Caeldori was right." Seriea glared at him in return, "You are so very insensitive."

"Insensitive?!"

"Exactly that!"

Late into the night they argued until Seriea left in a huff even going so far as to seek out Azura who was on patrol that night. The songstress turned Falcon Knight took her up on her Pegasus to calm the woman who held onto her back crying. While not good with words, Azura had been the one who always let her cry when she needed to, and Seriea in return. Azura's son Shigure was to relieve her from her position but his mother asked him to return the now sleeping woman to her room before doing so. He took the delicate looking woman in his arms and entered her room to find Hayato still there, and still angry.

"Seriea!"

"Quiet, if you please." Shigure gently set the woman on her bed, easily towering over Hayato like his brother Shiro. "She fell asleep to my mother's singing."

"I'll apologize to Azura."

"Please don't." The young man smiled as he folded Seriea's cloak and handed it to Hayato. "Apologize to your wife."

"W-What for?"

He glared at the man who was older yet shorter than him, "Because every time she cries to my mother or Caeldori – Seriea cries because of you." Before leaving Shigure turned back, "You may not realize this but you act like a child the more you push her away. She may have everyone in this army on her side, but she is lonely without you."

Hayato watched in silence as he had been scolded by a boy near half his age but looked back at his sleeping wife. The urge to stroke her hair was pushed away by the guilt he felt welling up inside as he realized every time she stopped smiling at him it was because of himself. As he was going to leave he heard her beginning to thrash in her sleep, a nightmare tore through her dreams. She called his name in fear as she gripped her own arms to the point of drawing blood. Panicking he went to her side, trying to figure out how to calm her he grabbed her face.

Putting his forehead to hers he promised, "I'm here... I'm here..."

Opening her eyes she smiled, "I know you are."

He saw her through blurry vision realizing he was crying, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Seriea pressed her cheek further into his hand, "It's okay... I should have said something."

"No, you shouldn't have to say anything for me to know." Hayato sighed, about to leave, "I'm your husband I should know these things."

She reached for him quickly pulling him to her on the bed. Resting quickly into his arms she said she refused to let him go. He knew he could never win against her and mentioned that was only the second time they fell asleep in each others arms – but she was already asleep. Smiling, he stroked her ashen hair from her face and kissed her lightly in her sleep.

After they came to an understanding of making time specifically for each other they grew closer than before. Sleeping in either one's room as Hayato had become more comfortable with her bed but still preferred his futon. After a few months their relationship had mended and they were even happier than they had been in the beginning – and were blessed with their first child. Rhajat had been a happy child but as Seriea became pregnant not but five months after Rhajat had joined their army and was separated from her again.

Of course the girl offered to stay with her during the pregnancy but the woman refused asking her daughter to watch after Hayato. He knew nothing of this promise but willing to do anything her mother asked, Rhajat listened. Like with her first pregnancy she hid in the deep-realm as their castle in the astral plain was still unsafe for children and pregnant mothers.

"Kana?" Hayato held Seriea's hand as they lay in a field in the deep-realm where she was hiding during her pregnancy. "I like that name."

"Mhm. I also like it." She stroked her ever growing belly, "If only he would come out to greet us soon."

Sitting up, Hayato noticed the setting sun, "I should probably go back – any messages?"

"No – not-"

She had stopped while trying to stand, her hands went to her side as she tried not to cry in pain. Hayato instantly knew what was going on and wrapped an arm around her lifting her as he managed to carry her back. The caretakers instantly took her to another room where he heard her screaming for what seemed like hours. When it finally died down and the screams were no more, there was a sharp cry. Lifting his head from a prayer Hayato rushed to the door, listening through for the cry of his child again.

The moment he was allowed in he saw the small child in her arms he felt his worry fade. She smiled as she called him over, motioning to the patch of red hair on the sleeping child's head. Although she had not yet noticed he could see the slightest point in his son's ears – even though it was not his first child he was still just as amazed. He swore just like the day Rhajat was born that he would protect his family like the man he was.

* * *

 _\- no hate, but just like Ricken, I adore Hayato. It's probably the urge to tease them mercilessly._

 _None the less, I hope this wasn't too bad as I haven't written anything in a few months!_


	2. Wild Card

_**SPOILERS**_

 _ **It is probably obvious to most, but for those who don't know about the siblings you need to turn back if you don't want SPOILERS.**_

* * *

Being primarily from Nohr, the dragon princess Seriea was given the cold shoulder for a long while by Hosidans. Especially her younger brother, Takumi – who was adamant about how much he did not trust her. Eventually they warmed up to her though, with a little help from Azura and her good deeds she was seen as trustworthy. Friends were made and people began to respect her as a princess of Hoshido along side her siblings and Azura.

"You are doing very well." Her best friend had set aside an hour for her one afternoon to train her specially, "Not many catch on to that tune so easily."

Seriea smiled brightly, "Well, you are always singing, Azura."

Laughing lightly, like a bell chimed, "I suppose I am."

The two sat there sharing songs as they did occasionally when they had free time where little to no one could hear them. Seriea asked Azura if she would invite Shigure sometime so they could practice as a family. The songstress always blushed when she considered her and her son family, but smiled and loved the idea. Their hour was up and Seriea was to train with Takumi until dinner, so she stood before offering a hand to the woman.

"I'll see you soon – I love our chats." Seriea waved as they parted and she sighed.

Looking at a ripple in the water, the princess took a deep breath before going to archery training with Takumi. She arrived only a minute late but was scolded like she took an hour to arrive. It was tiring being around him, honestly she only wanted him to trust her like a brother would. After so many sessions though as she caught up to him in skill quickly she wanted to surpass him so he would have to look at her. And after that she realized the feelings she was having were not something she should have for her brother.

She could easily hide them when focused on aiming the yumi she trained with but when he would tap her arm to adjust her stance she would have to focus harder. The princess knew it was easy to hide her feelings as he only hated her, but it still stung like salt to a wound. Seriea went to her training like normal getting the same reaction until in the middle, he spoke.

"You've improved further..."

Meeting his eyes she saw a faint smile before he shook it off and frowned like normal, "I just... want you to know I trust you... sister."

Surprised, her heart leapt, even if only as a sister, being noticed by him made her happy. Without thinking she had dropped her yumi and tackled him into a hug making him fall in surprise. He scolded her as if he was the older sibling when she removed herself before leaving immediately. The princess sighed but was happy at being recognized as family by everyone.

Until that evening.

"We do not share blood."

Seriea had been sitting down to a meal with all her siblings, a rare occurrence but one they made sure to attend. She dropped her chopsticks – not for the usual reason as she stared at her brother Ryoma. He had gathered them to tell them something of importance that had been weighing on him for years. Sakura had no idea while Hinoka refused the idea.

"E-Excuse me..."

Leaving her food, the princess immediately left leaving her 'siblings' to sit in silence. Takumi scolded his brother but asked how he knew so surely – getting his answer and an equal yelling at. The two sisters looked at each other confused as to what they should do but nodded as they also left. Although they tried finding her the woman was nowhere to be seen – not in her room or anywhere in the fort in the astral plane.

She had gone to the normal world near a town by Hosido's capital and sat in darkness. There was no noise besides the bugs common to that area in season. Her heart knew something wasn't right when she fell in love with Takumi but she had assumed it was the desire for familial love gone wrong. Sighing, she shook out her ponytail to let her hair relax and hide her face. Crying her tears she cursed the moon as she asked it who was her family.

"H-hey..."

Turning suddenly she saw Takumi – he was the only one who knew of this spot as he would leave to train. She quickly hid her face telling him to go back to his siblings. Letting out one of his classic sighs, he sat beside her telling her he would not go back without her. She knew something was not quite right when she chose Hoshido – but had assumed that like with her time in Nohr she merely had a different mother.

"Did you know?"

"I did." Takumi had no reason to hide anymore, "Due to a letter I received from... your mother."

"My mother?"

He looked at the moon before turning back to her, "She said only to read it when I fell in love with someone."

Seriea's heart sank like a rock, "You're in love?"

Laughing, the archer grinned at her, "Bet you can't guess who either."

Obviously her first thought was Oboro, but then again he had gotten closer to Azura as well – she would never be jealous of the two as they were her best friends. Saying these two names he shook his head telling her the third guess would be her last. She sighed, not having the faintest idea and giving up. He asked if she was sure on giving up, staring into her eyes making her blush at how close he had gotten.

"I-I don't have any idea..."

"Then let me tell you." Takumi hesitated but slowly put his lips to hers.

Her eyes opened wide, he was far from joking as he pulled away to tell her how he felt. Apparently as she kept proving herself and trying harder to be by his side he gradually fell in love with her. While she had done the same seeing him open up to her slowly. The woman didn't know how she could be any happier as a love she thought would wither and die blossomed between the two. Of course the word of them not being related was spread quickly before they announced their engagement - but even with opposition they were warmly congratulated.

Eventually, they set a wedding date, and with both of them being royalty it was to be a grand event in the Hoshidan castle. Seriea had been nervous for weeks as Oboro made her kimono for the wedding. She was unused to wearing them as she always had her Nohrian clothes in the castle and her go-to armor. Whilst being changed for the ceremony she hid the dragon stone under her clothes holding it tight.

"Are you ready sister?" Ryoma walked into the room.

Oboro scolded him, "Geez, she could have still been changing!" She then sighed before putting on the finishing touches. "All right, she's done now."

Azura held her hands briefly, "Go now, and find the happiness you have been seeking."

Opening the doors to the hall they were to be married in Ryoma took her to where Takumi was waiting. She had trouble meeting his eyes as her heart felt as if it would stop every time she did, but when they were across from each other she felt at ease. To her, the man she was giving her life to was sea of calm, one of the very things that gave her tranquility. With a smile on her face, she married the man she loved, and found her family once again.

* * *

 _This is just a short story I thought up while I was at work, very glad they didn't see me day-dreaming. Either way it's shorter than the first but some will be longer some will be shorter._


End file.
